You Never Asked
by tawnyeyes10
Summary: Sucked into playing Host with the Host club, Haruhi's twin finds that maybe their heart could be found again but if the Host club assumes Ko's a guy, what point there be to telling them they might be wrong? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. You Never Asked

**You Never Asked**

Summary: Haruhi knew Ko was in pain and so when offered with an alternative to Ko's lonely existence in an apartment that was too big and too empty to deal with, why would Ko say no? Sucked into playing Host with the Host club, Haruhi's twin finds that maybe their heart could be found again but if the Host club assumes Ko's a guy, what point there be to telling them they might be wrong?

Kaoru's P.O.V (Nice twin with hair parted on the right)

Haruhi had been acting incredibly happy today. It was an almost sadistic happy, it filled every glance and gesture she made, particularly to us, the Host Club. It gave off an air of 'I know something you don't and whatever it is, is going to pop up at any minute and torture you slowly while I sit back and laugh'. And it was scaring me.

But Haruhi was never sadistic and she would never let us be tortured slowly and laugh at us…I think, after all I only met her two or three days ago. Today is her second day of hosting, I know that much. So what had made her so happy? "Kaoru, help us set up already" Hikaru called, interrupting my mental spiel.

We quickly finished the simple set up of tables and chairs with five minutes to spare before the Host Club officially opened. We all moved into our positions around Tamaki, in preparation for the ladies who would be joining us. Today there were no elaborate costumes and so everything was relatively easy.

The door handle turned and the door slowly opened. We all spoke as one to the ladies we assumed were waiting on the other side. "Welcome" we all said and I saw Haruhi hide a very large grin.

Instead of a wave of females dressed in custard yellow, a lone figure walked through the doorway. A small gust of wind from the open widows attacked their hair, which was white with black streaks, and cut short like Haruhi's and was styled so it fell over their right eye, hiding it from sight. The boy's hair swayed with the breeze but never revealed his right eye.

The eye that could be seen sparkled an amazing three colours. It had an outside ring of caramel brown, which lightened to a burning orange before turning to a dark gold near the pupil with many tones in between. They conveyed his emotions well, with amusement and a certain devilishness glinting on the surface, while darkness swarmed their colourful depths.

He walked with an air of self-assurance and grace, seeming to glide rather than walk. Dressed in a white collared button up that half clung, half fell from his slight frame coupled with black dress pants and black converse, it was obvious he had some style. His demeanour was completed with a well-placed smirk, that promised one hell of a ride.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the boy spoke, in a soft lilting voice…

Miyako's (Ko's) P.O.V

"Haruhi" I stated looking past the others present and straight into the eyes of my non-identical twin. She smiled before running over and attempting to squeeze the life out of me by hugging. "You came" she whispered happily. "Of course" I answered.

Letting my body go and instead opting for my hand she pulled me forward to the group. They all stared at me intently, especially Kyoya-senpai. That's right I did my homework. When Haruhi first got here I knew she would never bother to hack into the school records and learn everyone's names and faces but for me, I like the game of seeing people's faces when I can tell them their names already.

Haruhi smiled warmly at me and looked at the group. "Guys, this is my twin…uh…brother Ko" she introduced me, using my nickname as a substitute for my real one. "I asked he-him to help work off my debt".

My smirk stayed in place throughout the entire introductory period, where I played my game of names and faces and they all stared in shock. After the introductions were over, the polite distance they kept from me and my sister was over too.

I was first approached by Honey-sempai. I'm sure a picture could never capture just how cute he was. He smiled a smile that could light up the entirety of Tokyo and asked sweetly "Does Ko-kun want to eat cake with me?" My smirk was replaced by a genuine smile and I was about to answer when I was spun around from behind and came face to face with Tamaki-sempai, King of the Host Club.

He inspected me and seemed to come to a decision. "Haruhi why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" he asked, for once in a non-dramatic way, a fact I'd learnt from Haruhi. Haruhi shrugged and said, "You never asked".

Tamaki-sempai turned expectantly to Kyoya-sempai, who dutifully relayed to the group, lucky Haruhi and I had already changed my details to that of a guy. "Fujioka Ko, male, Height: 5'', blood type: O, Class 1B …" he continued with a few other minor details. Oh yes, they bought it. They honestly think that I'm her twin brother, Ko and not her twin sister Miyako.

That's right you heard me. I'm not Ko and I'm not a guy but I'm willing to be, if it means Haruhi's life gets a little easier. _For Haruhi I'd do anything…except turn gay…and possibly give up chocolate…or sushi, mmmm…sushi._

"Wait, Wait, Wait" The twins began simultaneously "Why aren't you in our class if your Haruhi's twin?" I shrugged and made a 'meh' noise. Kyoya-sempai interrupted and read aloud "Though he is classified as a genius he was placed in 1B for personal reasons not disclosed on his profile". I felt the usual dark cloud swarm above my head and it didn't take long before rain began to pelt out of the cloud onto me, whether it was the rain or the people in front of me, either way I was feeling majorly pissed off. I felt a small tugging on my hand and I snapped back to reality like a rubber band snapping back into place after being stretched.

Honey-sempai was looking at me expectantly. He beamed again and said "Cake". I smiled sadly at him and shook my head. "Than perhaps you'd like to hold Usa-chan" he said holding up a bunny. I stared at the bunny and debated whether I should lie and say 'No' or tell the truth and say 'Yes'. Luckily I was saved from answering by the two redheaded twins Kaoru and Hikaru.

They appeared on either side of me and then inspected me much like Tamaki-sempai had; only they walked in a circle all around me. After they had finished, they turned to Tamaki who had been sitting in his emo corner after Kyoya had told everyone the Host Club as closed today as they where considering a new member.

"Neh Tamaki, he should be a host," the twins said together. Kyoya-sempai, oh screw this, Kyoya smiled and said, "According to the females, the new scholarship student Ko, who is officially starting tomorrow, is the current heartthrob of the school. Having Ko as a Host would definitely benefit us".

Tamaki smiled a dazzling smile and began to prepare for his twirl around and then announce his decision. He pointed at me and said happily "Fujioka Ko, twin of my beloved daughter Haruhi who poses as a guy, you are now a Host".

I scowled at him and said, "I'll accept, just take what I earn off Haruhi's debt and you've got a deal". The Host Club cheered and Honey tackled me to the ground in a hug. "Yay, Ko-Kun said yes" Honey cheered. From over the kid's shoulder I saw Haruhi's crazy smile stretch across her face. Oh how that smile kills me, or rather what that smile stands for will kill me, cough idiotic host club cough.

Mori lifted the over-excited Honey off me but it didn't make much difference because Tamaki immediately tried to twirl me around while hugging me. Haruhi who subtly pointed to me stopped him, everyone's mouths formed lovely little 0's as they registered my clenched fists, my scowling mouth and twitching eyebrows. "Never. Ever. Touch. Me. Again" I bit out and stormed over to a couch and plopped down, letting my anger simmer until it reached its least destructive level.

"Is he okay?" Honey asked innocently. "S…He's fine, just a little on edge" Haruhi answered and walked over. She sat next to me and whispered, "If you need time, I can handle on my own. You don't have to be here just because of me". "I promised and I'm not breaking going to ditch you, I'm just a little more touchy than usual but it's all good".

Haruhi nodded relieved and went back to conversing with her Hosting friends. Hikaru and Kaoru decided that now would be a good time to invade my space. Slinging their arms around my shoulders they seated themselves way too close to me on the overly large couch. "If you don't leave now I swear to as many gods as you know that I will beat you to death with a pack of Ramen" I said through gritted teeth.

They just grinned at me and began poking me while saying "You could never do something like that to people as fun as us". They saw my eyes begin to darken in shade before I said "Stop poking me before I disembowel your teddy bear" they began to howl with laughter until I said the next thing in my mind. "If you don't piss off back to your goddamn king and leave me alone, I will tip a bathtub of gasoline over you, strike a match and watch. You. Burn".

…Silence hung in the air after my threat. Tamaki, not someone who thrives in such an environment, quickly solved this imaginary dilemma. I felt a pair of arms slide around my neck from behind in an awkward hug. "I understand completely how my beloved son would want these disreputable twins to leave him alone" Tamaki cried dramatically.

I tensed and my instinct seized control of my body. I pulled the arms from around my neck and forced them down. Tamaki's own body weight carried him through the air and over the top of our heads and onto a coffee table set in front of the couch we were seated on.

The coffee table snapped in half and Tamaki lay between the two pieces, dazed and disorientated. In a trance like state of mind I left my position on the couch and handed Kyoya a wad of money, mumbling something along the lines of 'This should cover the expenses of the table' and left.

I heard Haruhi exchange some hurried words with the Host club before appearing at my side. We walked in silence. I couldn't find anything left in me to say and Haruhi respected my privacy enough not to ask.

She was looking subdued and said softly "I'm sorry". I looked up sharply and bumped her shoulder with mine. "It's not your fault, I wanted to come. It's just..." I trailed off as the heavy weight that had been residing in my chest for the past six months made itself known once again. "…Nothing" I finished emptily.

We'd reached the door of my apartment. Haruhi turns to leave while I begin to shut the door on her retreating figure. "Miyako" Haruhi said softly and I turned to look over my shoulder at my twin sister. "You don't have to hide with them". I opened my mouth to comment by Haruhi snapped it shut with her own comment. "He's in all of them, if you look hard enough you'll find him there" and with that she left.


	2. Silver Rain

Author's Note- I'm really sorry Rane-chan but I don't have to time to write another story on top of the others I must complete. Anyway onto the next chapter, I hope it's not too pointless.

I don't own anything of any value, meaning the anime/manga or anything along those lines.

"Mr. Fujioka, you may come in now" the principle's voice called through the door, the foot that had been rapidly and impatiently tapping against the floor, immediately stopped, as I vaulted out of my seat and strode through the door. Today was my official first day at Ouran and I just wanted to crawl back into bed and pretend I didn't need the distraction.

The principle gestured to a seat across from his desk and once I was seated, he leant forward with his elbows propped on the desk. "Mr. Fujioka, I have been informed of the position you are in and how you like to remain undisturbed whenever possible, so I have placed you in a class that is _slightly_ below your normal rank. Your teachers are already informed of your intellect and situation, you shouldn't be bothered too much. I hope you'll be very successful at Ouran" and I was dismissed.

I walked quietly into class and stood at the front while the teacher introduced me to the class. The teacher pointed out a seat at the window and I went and sat, without uttering a single word to anyone. Somehow, when the principle mentioned my situation and position, an invisible box formed to protect me from everyone else, or perhaps to hide me from them.

I could hear the girls whispering and cooing among themselves about what my favourite colour was, did I have a girlfriend, what type of girl I was most likely interested in and all other crazy things to help them think they had a chance with me. It was sickening.

I stared out the window and locked everything out. Until it was just me and the garden on the other side of the glass pane. My paper was unmarked with notes, not that I needed any, I'd heard it all before. In a world of silence, that was just my own, I heard laughter.

I pushed it away; I didn't want to hear him. I didn't want to laugh or smile, like I did so often. _As long as you're in the world, I'll always be smiling._ That was once a simple promise, simple to make and simple to keep. '_Except you forgot to add what would happen if you grew tired and left, and I can no longer see you smiling_' I told the phrase that came uninvited and ruined my silent world.

I felt rather than saw the person come up to my desk and drop an envelope on it. I let the person go and never once looked away from the other side of the widow pane, never once left my silent world and never once looked around for someone who could engage me rather than distract me, like I've been trying so pointlessly to do. The distractions never last long enough and then once I'm home, in an empty apartment, full of pictures that represent a 'once upon a time', what can distract me then.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Ko was still in the classroom. A plain white envelope was perched on the desk in front of him. He was gazing out the window, his eyes were glazed and empty as though the thing that made Ko himself had departed and left only a shell behind. Slowly Ko's eyes or eye drifted downwards and rested on the desk in front of him. A single piece of silver rain trailed down his cheek. It plopped on the desk and splattered the envelope. Slowly, almost as though he was exhausted, his hand came up and wiped the tear trail away.

Ko pushed himself up from his desk, causing his chair to scrape against the floor. Not once had he looked over to see Haruhi, Hikaru and myself, waiting for him at the door. Ko picked up the letter and stuffed it into his bag.

He looked up and smirked in our direction or at least in Haruhi's direction. He glowered when he saw us. He walked towards us with the same grace and self-assurance as yesterday, but now it had gained certain aloofness, like an invisible fortress that separated Ko from us and us from Ko. It was a barrier that only Haruhi could break.

Ko talked to Haruhi, he laughed and smiled with her. Some of the darkness even left the depths of his eyes for her. Haruhi brought him into the light because that's where she always was. The darkness that Ko had hidden from the sights of others, only to surface when he was angry, fled like Hades himself was at its heels.

I noticed the darkness when he first got angry at us. I think Hikaru might've too but he hadn't mentioned anything. Haruhi could see it, that I knew.

Every glance that Haruhi sent her brother had the very same undertone. _Are you okay? _It seemed to ask. Whatever Ko's answer was Haruhi obviously found it acceptable, so I decided the smartest, least physically and mentally damaging thing to do was to just leave it.

Without me noticing it, we had made our way to the Host Club while I'd been trying to wrap my head around the enigma that was Ko. Ko set himself up on a couch, his back was propped against the arm and he sat sideways with one of his legs stretched out and the other bent with a careless arm resting on the knee.

Miyako's (Ko's) P.O.V

As the girls poured into the room, Tamaki made his grand announcement. "My dear princesses, as you know here at the Host Club we have many types for you to choose: Myself, The princely type, The Devilish type, The boy-lolita type, The wild type, The cool type, The normal type" he said pointing to each one "and now a previously un-introduced type for your pleasure if you choose him" Tamaki smiled brightly and pointed over-dramatically at me. "The Remote Type, Fujioka Ko. If you loved Haruhi, try his twin Ko".

All eyes landed on me as though waiting for a speech and silence descended on the room. "Tch" I said, ignoring the screaming fanatical girls that were going crazy over my response, and looked out the window.

"He's so sexy". "I know and he has that mysterious vibe". "Ooh and he's so closed off, I bet I could get him to open up". "No way, I could" and it went on and on. They just kept talking.

I glanced at the girls I was playing host to, they didn't require me to talk, they were content to just sit and stare at me. One of them caught me eye and I smirked, said girl fainted and all her friends went off on about how lucky she was.

I could hear the twincest act going on behind me and I mentally gagged. My eyes widened fractionally as they brought me into it. "Hikaru" Kaoru began, standing behind me "don't you think ladies are exceptionally lucky to be spending their time with Ko. I don't think I can share him around much more, it's killing me".

Hikaru joined Kaoru and said "I agree but I hate the idea of sharing you with anyone, but for Ko I'll make an exception because I too hate the idea of sharing him. Ladies, it seems you'll have to put up with us too" The girls squealed something along the lines of "The twins and Ko, I'm in Heaven".

The twins sat on either side of me with their arms once again slung over my shoulders. "Let me go or I'll seriously eat you," I threatened. The twins just grinned at me. The girls squealed again, this time about the twins and how I 'talk' to them.

I sighed and almost jumped off the couch. I was halfway to the door when the twins finally caught up. "Ko, where you going? You have these lovely ladies to entertain". I glanced back and smirked at them, causing more squeals and said "Tch" which completely drove them mad, they screamed and cooed and squealed, even other the host's ladies did to.

I shoved the twins away from me and left.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Everyone rushed to the window to catch a last minute glimpse of Ko as he supposedly stepped into a limousine. There was no limousine and it was raining, he walked from the school grounds and turned the corner, disappearing from sight, without even pulling out an umbrella. The last thing we all saw was his hair swaying back and forth in the breeze and spraying droplets of water here and there before it too disappeared with the rest of him, into the silvery rain.


	3. Intruders in my life

Author's Note- I'm very sorry to Caitie88 but Innocent Crosses will not updated today. Anyway I'll hope you'll forgive me and to my other thoroughly awesome readers, I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter and if you're exceptionally awesome I hope you'll review.

Kaoru's P.O.V (a week after Ko first came to Ouran)

I knocked on Ko's apartment door ad prayed to God his girlfriend, if he had one, wasn't going to be the one to answer or his parents for that matter. I had Kyoya find out where Ko lived, so we could give him a ride to school. Not only was it a good financial move for the Host Club but also it meant he didn't have to walk…and we would get the perfect chance to interrogate him on why he didn't have half the information on his profile that others did.

The door clicked from the inside and swung inwards to reveal a dishevelled Ko, still in his pjs, a pair of trackies and a loose black shirt. He blinked sleepy and then looked at me properly…and slammed the door.

Hikaru joined me in front of the door. We knocked again and shouted through the door "Hey Ko, we're giving you a free ride to school, so hurry up". Ko opened the door again and glowered "Piss off, I'm not going" and began to shut the door again but Hikaru and me just stepped through it before he could.

"Why not?" we asked in sync. He didn't bother answering, just turned and walked further into his apartment. I noticed it was well furnished and all very expensive, far more expensive than a scholarship student could afford.

Ko turned right and after walking along a short corridor he slammed the door. I stood there awkwardly while Hikaru poked around the apartment. "Hey Kaoru, come look" Hikaru called from the other side of the room, opposite the couch. I joined him. He was standing in front of a couple of bookcases all full. In one of the shelves was a line of photos and a couple of DVDs. We couldn't see any detail as the lights were off in all the rooms.

In one of the frames I could see two people, their arms slung around each other's waists. I don't know why but even though I couldn't see their faces I knew they were happy, extremely happy.

"What are you doing?" I hadn't heard Ko come back and we both jumped and spun around to find him there, with his arms crossed. He was changed but not in school uniform. Instead he was wearing a white button up shirt with a loose black tie and black dress pants as well as his famed converse, which he wears even with the school uniform.

"Out Now" He told us without even trying to actually get us out. "Why aren't you in school uniform?" We asked. He just glared and his foot began to tap impatiently. "Out" he said again. We shook our heads and went and sat on the couch. "Where are Haruhi and you parents?" We asked, getting nosy. "I don't live with Haruhi and him, now GET OUT" he said angrily.

We pretended to ignore him and continued to just sit.

Miyako's (Ko's) P.O.V

They just wouldn't LEAVE. I told them a small bit of information and they still won't leave. "I'm having visitors today, so please would you piss off". "Who you having over?" they asked happily. "Nobody and nothing that concerns you" I said, clenching my fists and restraining myself from punching them.

I saw Hikaru's eyes drift to the coffee table in front of them and catch sight of the envelope that the teacher gave me yesterday. "If you touch that I'll kill you slowly," I told him. He drew his hand back.

"Better, but I'd prefer it if you left". "We'll leave if you play the 'Which one is Hikaru game' and get it right" They said simultaneously and began spinning around with hats perched on their heads. They stopped and I nodded to the one on the right "Hikaru" and then to the one on the left "Kaoru". "Okay, now you can leave" I told them.

They both managed to get outside my door before saying "We'll be here again tomorrow"…and that was when I slammed the door once again. I trudged into the cupboard laundry and pulled out my clothes from yesterday and shoved them into the dryer before plopping down on the couch and having a stare down with the letter.

Sighing I opened up the letter.

_Dear Miyako,_

_We hope you've found your place in Ouran and that you are settling into your apartment well. Haruhi told us you were adjusting well and that she was looking after you. _

_We hope you know we still think of you as our family and can tell and ask us anything. We hope you find the courage to keep moving with your life. We also know you still need time but we think that even if that's so we think you need a tight group of friends. More than just you're sister, so even though they still think you're a boy, maybe the Host Club presents more than just a way to help Haruhi._

_Maybe one day, you'll tell them the truth, the whole truth. Haruhi too. See you soon._

_Emiko and Michi Morinozuka_

"Thanks guys" I breathed, feeling a little better. I put the letter back in the envelope and placed it on the self with the photos. I don't know why I'd kept them but I did. Sighing, I pulled on a black zip up hoodie and left my warm apartment for the chilly air outside.

Kaoru's P.O.V

It was time for the Host Club to open and some of the Hosts were feeling a little down that Ko wasn't here, especially Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki played host for a while before collapsing in a chair and saying dramatically "What has driven my beloved son away?"

Haruhi sighed and said, "She lied to you Kaoru". Hikaru and my ears pricked at that. "What did you say?" we asked. "I said Ko lied to you" Haruhi repeated. "Oh, we thought you said something else" I said.

Kyoya had this gleeful glint in his eyes, after hearing what Haruhi said. Not that she said anything special. But he still looked like Haruhi had just unconsciously revealed a big secret.

The door opened and the sound of squealing girls met all our ears. Ko walked in, dressed fashionably as always and still not in school uniform. He smirked at the girls. Then he sneezed lightly and I noticed his nose was a little red and his cheeks were a rosy pink shade.

The girls all squealed about how cute he looked. He was really cute when he looked like that, wait he was a guy and I am straight. Maybe my act with Hikaru was going to my head. Haruhi shot past me and all but bowled Ko over.

Miyako's (Ko's) P.O.V

Haruhi squeezed me and whispered frantically. "Are you okay? Why weren't you here today? Please don't do that without telling me, we were really worried" Her hand brushed over my forehead.

"Ko, you have a temperature. Go sit down" she ordered. Shrugging, I went and sat on the couch in the most comfortable way. Back against the arm, leg stretched out and other bent.

Haruhi went and talked to the other hosts while the girls crowded and fawned over me. Tamaki ran through the crowd and like Haruhi checked my forehead. He pulled his hand away and let through the rest of the host club, who did the same thing. I couldn't care less as my eyes drooped a bit more.

Tamaki pulled my chin up, making my eyes snap open, not that they could see both of them. "The twins told me you live alone" he said, matter-of-factly "But Haruhi also told me that you wish to remain independent but I can't have my beloved son getting sick and living on his own, so until your better you'll be living with each of us, because nobody wanted to entrust you entirely into the care of me or the twins". I could see Haruhi's panicked face in the background and realized just how screwed I was.

"Tonight your with Honey"…


	4. The Secret He is Revealed

**Author's Note:** Yay new chapter, I'm currently having trouble with this story as I want to get to the good part but without rushing, or giving away any major plot points, but it's becoming harder and harder every chapter, but I will try my best. Also some of the days that the host club have will be left out in order to get through the story.

Ja Ne

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this manga or anime, I'm not that much of a genius.

Miyako's (Ko's) P.O.V

Honey ushered me into a limo and then jumped in behind me. "Mori's coming with us too," Honey announced happily and I looked across from at the freakishly tall boy. I flinched and looked down, Mori looked just like him. I mean they were cousins but still fate was just mocking me by putting Mori in the middle of my path right after HE left for better horizons, something I can never be bitter about. No matter how much I'd like to hate him for it, I know it wasn't his fault.

But why did Mori have to look so much like a shorter haired version of his cousin. The limo stopped and Honey pulled me out of car and into the mansion that Honey called a house. He continued to pull me into the wide-open foyer and up a set of ornate stairs, around a corner and down a lavishly designed corridor, to a room.

"This is yours," he said happily and once again began to tug me in the direction he wanted to go, which was inside the room. First of all, it was huge. It had a large four-poster double bed with a canopy all in blues and greens on the north wall. There was a balcony and glass wall on the west side. A huge bookcase and plasma, xbox ect took up the south and the east wall had a walk-in wardrobe.

Honey laughed happily at my expression and said "Dinner will be brought up to you soon, night night Ko-kun" and left. I proceeded to collapse on the bed and think of all the ways in which I was screwed. One: I was pretending to be a guy and staying with people who thought I was a guy. Two: Said People happen to be related to my late boyfriend. Three: One of said people look exactly like said boyfriend except for their hair, that would drive me insane cause I would eventually mistake on for the other and my secret would go 'poof'.

The list went on and on, a knock and then a maid entering with a couple of trays interrupted my list making. A delicious aroma wafted from the traps and I felt like tackling her just to get at the trays faster (**A/N. LOL Caitie remember what Bro Matt said)**.

She set them down on a table that was placed at the end of the bed; obviously you had to sit on the bed to eat at the table, awesome. The maid left without once making a sound and I mean no sound, the only she did that generated any noise at all was the knock.

I sat at the end and turned the TV on to a random channel and set about tucking into me meal. I emerged from the closet, finding my preference clothes tucked away inside and took the chance to jump into my pjs.

Another knock sounded at my door and Honey walked in with his bunny rabbit and a picture frame in his hand, Mori trailed along behind him. Honey was looking especially morose. Sniffing Honey looked at me sadly and held out the frame. "This is you". It wasn't a question.

In the frame was a girl. The girl…was me. I was wearing a black shirt that cut of below the shoulder with lace sleeves that tied up at the neck and a burgundy check ruffled skirt. My hair style was the same but you could definitely tell I was a girl, especially because my shirt was low cut and I didn't have my chest wrapped, like I've had since I became a host. It was spilt into two pictures, in one was in a dark forest, peeking out from behind a tree and in the other I was twirling round in an avenue lined with trees while autumn leaves floated around me. Some of it was shopped but most of it was real, they were taken a month before he left and I lost the best part of me.

Honey looked on the verge of crying. "You lied to us" he said sniffing. I crossed my arms and huffed uncomfortably, mumbling "I didn't lie I just didn't correct your assumption" I then looked at Honey strangely and asked, "Why do have a picture of me anyway?"

Honey stopped tearing up at that and looked thoughtful. "I don't know, I found in Mori's parents spare room". Mori shrugged. Honey looked at me expectantly. "What?" Honey smiled and said "Tomorrow's Saturday and Usa-chan and me want to see Ko-kun wear a dress". It wasn't a request.

I woke up the next morning and went and took a shower in the en suite bathroom that I hadn't seen yesterday. I went to the closet to see it had been cleared off all my preferred clothes. Instead all that was left were a couple of draws filled with ladies undergarments. "Oh they did not," I cursed, as I rummaged around. Nope, not one guy thing in sight. Sighing, I walked out of the wardrobe clad only in my underwear, shivering at the cold, to find a cute marshmallow pink strapless dress on my already made bed. I put it on, after talking myself into it and backing out several times.

It was actually really cute. It was that sort of zigzag elasticized top and then from beneath my chest it flowed out and down with a few strategically placed pleats, just enough to make it curl in on itself a little and finally ended a little above my knees, they even gave me white leggings and a black bolero jacket. (**a/n. if you're wondering what it looks like, type cute sundresses into google and on the third page under summer outfits you'll find something like it, just the dress though)**.

I walked out f the room and into an over-excited Honey. "Yay, Ko-kun wore the dress" he cheered. "It's not like you gave me a choice," I said testily. It didn't affect Honey's good mood. "And you're staying at Mori's tonight, so you don't have to worry about anyone else finding out" he continued before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs and out of house. "What do you want to do?" Honey asked, once he pulled my into the limo and Mori had joined us. I shrugged but it didn't matter anyway Honey decided in a second that we were going shopping.

The limo stopped on the side of a street full of boutiques, all of them expensive. Apparently the entire block was full of boutiques and again they were all expensive. Honey and Mori walked around and sometimes went into a shop to buy something while I wandered aimlessly behind.

Something in one of the windows caught my eye and I stopped to get a better look at it. It was a gothic ring. It was silver and the band got thicker till in the middle it had a black stone with a silver cross on it. It had a matching black belt with a clasp of a gothic cross. It was so perfect; it could be paired with any set of clothes and sill look amazing.

I felt a tug on my hand and I was forced out of my wonderment. I gazed down and saw that Honey was staring at me. "Ko-Kun, do you want them?" he asked, curious. I heaved a sigh, I really did want them but I didn't need them. I began to shake my head before noticing that Honey had scampered off somewhere.

I stared as the shop assistant took the ring and belt off display. "Lucky Bastard" I muttered violently at the person who bough them. Honey re-appeared a minute later, with one bag extra then before. '_He didn't even wait for my answer before buying them._ I thought shocked before common sense kicked in and interrupted saying, _he didn't buy them for you stupid._

Honey smiled happily at me. My lips began to stretch into a smile against my will. _No, no smiling, you're not meant to smile_.

It was too late, both Honey and Mori had witnessed the smile. Both of their eyes widened and I coughed uncomfortably. _Okay, so maybe I haven't smiled at them before, so what_?_ That doesn't mean they can gawk at me like they're at the zoo._

Hesitantly Honey took my hand and began to lead me around, just as happily as ever. My will-defying smile stayed in place and to top it off, it continued to grow until laughter managed to bubble up my throat and out my mouth before I'd even realised I felt like laughing.

But then maybe it was time to find someone or maybe more than one someone besides Haruhi who could pull the darkness from deep within me and send it on it's merry way.

_No, it's too soon._ I convinced myself before my conscience, always knowing best butted in saying, _It been six months, I'm pretty sure it's time. But I've know these people for a couple of days_, I argued but my conscience got one better. _Well they must be amazing people if you're about to spill you're guts to them already._ In the end all I succeeded to do was anger myself.

"It suits you". "Huh?" I said, confused as I crash-landed back in reality. I saw Honey grinning from ear to ear. I looked at my dress and saw the addition of the belt and glanced at my hands to find the ring, sitting comfortably on my right hand, ring finger (the one that's next to the pinkie). "You bought it for me?" I asked unsure. Honey nodded vigorously. "Really?" I said. He nodded again, the broad grin still present on his cute face.

I smiled softly. It felt unnatural after going so long with only smirking. We walked for a while longer before Honey yawned and said, "I think it's time to go home. I'll see at school Ko" he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Mori and I were dropped off at his maison house and I was lead inside, Mori in front while I followed.

I was given a room almost exactly like the one at Honey's house…actually it was exactly the same as Honey's house. I founding the wardrobe a very large shirt and decided putting on proper pjs was way too difficult after my emotionally confusing day. So I just used the T-shirt as a giant nightie.

Feeling a little thirsty, I slipped out of the room and headed in any direction, hoping I would find something resembling a kitchen. Tip-toeing down hallways, I found myself outside a room with the lights still on.

I tried to turn around and tiptoe off but a voice stopped me. "Who are you?" the voice asked. I gulped and turned around. The person gasped and hustled me into the room. It was a study, a very high-tech and expensive study but a study none the less.

Another person was in the study and they in turn gasped when they saw me. "Miyako, what are you doing here?" Mori's mother Arisu asked. Her husband Fumio was the one who'd caught me. I sneezed violently and said, "I joined Ouran High as a boy for Haruhi and then got sucked into the Host Club and now I've got a cold and they won't let me live alone in my apartment," I explained.

Arisu looked at me in sympathy and said, "I see you have quite the cold. Do Emiko and Michi know?" I shook my head and said, "I asked them to give me space". Arisu and Fumio nodded. Fumio said, "That is understandable, you and Isamu were quite a beautiful couple, I was looking forward to having you as neice-in-law. It was a good idea to let you live alone".

"But so is the Host Clubs to make you stay with them. I don't need to lose another member of family, especially of a common cold" Arisu said "Now off to bed with you…and remember the Host Club and your family, only want the best for you. Don't abandon us, just because someone abandoned you, his choice or not".

I nodded, having completely forgot about my thirst and headed to my room. Where I fell asleep…forgetting that when I woke up I'd be shepherded to the twins place, where hell would truly begin…


	5. You should've looked

**Author's Note: I don't actually have much to say this time, at all, so this us pointless. On with the chapter. I decided the original was too shameful to keep up. I'm so sorry to do this to everyone again, but I needed to fix it again.**

It was a silent ride to the Hitachiin's, except for my violent fits of coughing and sneezing, I was suffering payback for not suffering from my cold for the last few days. Mori looked out the window, occasionally glancing my way. The limo pulled to a stop and I was already halfway out the door, just wanting to get the next day over with. I felt a strong grip encircle my wrist and I looked back to see Mori leaning out the door holding me back.

"Yes?" I asked with a claggy voice that signalled a newly acquired blocked nose. Mori regarded me seriously and handed me a folded piece of paper. I stuck it in the pocket of my usual black dress pants. Mori had been smart enough to supply me with normal clothes, unlike Honey.

I knocked on the door and waited. A maid opened the door and looked me over. I opened my mouth to tell her why I was there, but another fit of sneezing over took me. She gasped and pulled me inside the mansion.

"Poor dear, you must be Ko. Master Kaoru and Master Hikaru told us you'd be coming, I'll just go get them" she led me to a large sitting room and pushed me onto the couch, where I sat shivering even though the room was heated.

The twins showed up, strolling unhurried into the room. The maid was nowhere in sight, she'd obviously gone back to her duties. They stood staring at me, until I had another fit of sneezing, followed by one of violent coughing.

They both rushed over. Kaoru started patting my back to help my coughing subside. When it finally had, they pulled me throughout their huge mansion to their room. "You're sleeping in Kaoru's bed. We can't risk you being alone with a fever". _Fever, since when?...Wait did they just say, me…sleeping in the same…room as…Hikaru…who thinks…I'm a…guy? OH SHIT!_

I chuckled nervously, which sent me into another coughing fit. My day was just getting better and better. Something fairly heavy draped itself over my shoulders. Kaoru was keeping the blanket on my shoulders by having his arm draped across my shoulders as well. I reached up to pull it tighter around myself but Kaoru must have zoned out cause he didn't register me tugging on the blanket, REALLY HARD.

I peered at Kaoru out of the corner of my eye, why didn't he notice me practically wrestling the blanket from under his arm. He glanced at me and grinned. "Ko looks uncomfortable" Kaoru grinned at Hikaru. Hikaru returned his twins grin with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, the kind he got when he was going to make someone very uncomfortable. Hikaru slid his arm around my shoulders and brought his face really close. Kaoru did the same, while stood there and blushed.

Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened when they saw it. Obviously thinking I was incapable of such an action.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I saw the light pink blossoming on his cheeks. It shone vibrantly against his pale complexion and all my thoughts emptied themselves out of my head and I could collectively think was. _Ko looks so cute when he blushes, more girlish, more like Haruhi. Must make Ko blush more._

So I did the only thing I could to make sure that blush stayed on his face. I brought my face loser to Ko's, I saw his eye slide over to meet mine, as I continued to bring my face closer to his until I was only inches away. I lent my forehead on his temple and raked my tongue along his cheek, feeling the heat pooling there and then blew on it.

I heard Ko's sudden intake of breath and smiled. Ko was now my new source of amusement, providing Haruhi didn't kill me for playing with her twin brother. The arm I had positioned on Ko's shoulder started shaking, for someone reason. Ko's temple began knocking against my head. I pulled my gaze away from his and noticed the blanket had slid off his shoulders and his entire body was shaking.

Ko's nose twitched a bit before he sneezed about seven times. He made a 'neuh' noise as he sniffed. His voice sounded claggy and blocked. Hikaru looked concerned. He pulled the blanket around Ko's shoulders, making sure Ko had a good grip and led him to my bed. Ko sat down on the bed, looking paler than before.

A maid came in and told us it was time for lunch. Hikaru told the maid to stay with Ko and make sure he was fine. I pulled Ko off the bed and we walked to the door together. I joined Hikaru and left Ko in the capable hands of the maid.

I walked down the stairs with Hikaru. We had already told our mum, albeit grudgingly, about Ko. Despite her not having known him, she was beside herself with worry over him. Not only that but she was looking forward to meeting Haruhi's twin, not that they look alike or act alike, Haruhi was way nicer to us than Ko was.

It was taking Ko a lot longer than it should to reach the dining room. We looked around worried. We were hoping if anything bad happened it would be when mum came home and then she could deal with it and we could watch from afar, pretending to care. We raced back up the stairs and saw Ko on his knees in the corridor/balcony before the stairs. He was holding the banister with white knuckles. The maid was next to him, wringing her hands in worry. Oh shit, this was not good.

We raced over. Ko had his head lent against a post of the banister and his eyes were closed. Sweat trickled down his cheek. I kneeled down and gently removed Ko's hands from the banister but the second I let them go, they grabbed onto my shoulders and were clamped there unmovably, I looked around awkwardly hoping someone would help me out. His head crashed onto my chest and he knelt there, still like before. I could hear him inhaling and exhaling raggedly, I felt my heart speed up a little as Ko's grip tightened and he moaned, incapable of speech. The maid turned to Hikaru and said "He said he felt dizzy and then he just fell to the floor".

I moved to stand up, hopefully taking Ko with me but he remained on the floor as his hands slowly slipped off my shoulders to ground where they clutched at something else. He opened his eye for a minuted before screwing it shut and moaning again.

Hikaru leaned over and touched his forehead before drawing back quickly and telling the maid to call a doctor. Hikaru turned to me and ordered that I take Ko to his bed while he called mum.

Hikaru hurried off and I tried to get Ko out of his kneeling position. He stuck to the ground like he was glued there. I realised I would have to carry him. I scooped him up off the ground. _He'll kill me if he knew I carried him bridal style _I thought as I carried him to the bedroom and laid him on my bed.

A white piece of paper was sticking out of his pocket, curious I pulled it out but I didn't get to read it before Hikaru, the maid, the doctor and mum came hurriedly into the room, so I put on the bedside table for later.

Mum and the doctor shooed us out of the room while the doctor examined Ko. We were let back in once he was finished. Mum looked at us with a worried face. "S-He has Pneumonia, the doctor says he has to stay in bed for the next week and he can't be moved around and he needs to take medicine".

Mum didn't seemed to mind looking after Ko, she even designed and created some clothes especially for him. But when she looked at him, a certain fondness came over her features, the same one she got when she talked about how she wouldn't mind a daughter. She also seemed to understand things about Ko, things we couldn't and sometimes I saw the same look Kyoya had when Haruhi told us Ko lied to us, like she knew some vital secret we didn't.

They often talked with each other, Hikaru too; in the rare moments Ko was awake. It seemed having a fever made him far more tired than normal for someone with a fever. Hikaru and I went about our days as usual, school and then hosting but it wasn't the same. The other hosts agreed, because even for the small amount of time that Ko had been here, no more than a week and a half, he'd managed, in his own distant slightly cold way, to find a place where he belonged in all of us, despite the fact that he pretended to hate Hikaru and me, now it just seemed like he hated me. He and Hikaru had 'bonded' over the time they spent in the same room.

He'd even admitted it was pretend. We thought it was the fever talking but then Haruhi told us he was telling the truth, he didn't hate us as much as he let on, he just found it fun to see our faces when he was a bitch to us. Sadistic bastard.

Miyako's (Ko's) P.O.V

Yuzuha Hitachiin was, well, she was a mum, a mum through and through, incredibly understanding and caring. I couldn't hide my gender from her; she knew straight away that I was a girl but also understood enough not to tell her sons. She spent all her spare time with me and still managed to see her sons.

I had been staying with the Hitachiin's for 5 days now and the week was almost over, and even better my pneumonia was gone but Yuzuha insisted I stay until Monday. Yuzuha had taken the day off and designed clothes with me. "I think, a dress for you" Yuzuha suggested, as she pulled out a design book. I chuckled and said, "I doubt I'll get to wear with the Host Club believing I'm a guy, or at least some of them do. I'm fairly sure Kyoya, Honey and Mori know" Yuzuha smiled and remarked "Well, you can't keep that secret forever, they'll find out eventually and without a doubt Tamaki will want to see you in a dress, my sons will too".

I smiled and then sighed. I really hated secrets, especially if I'm the one keeping them. Yuzuha's smiled softened at my expression and said, "I remember Arisu and Fumio talking about you and Isamu. I get that you don't want to tell the host club about it yet" she pulled the white folded note of the bedside table "So I wouldn't keep this in plain sight".

I nodded and smiled. Maybe I didn't want the Host Club to know about my boyfriend and me but I was fine with the adults knowing. Yuzuha put the note in her own pocket, as I didn't need it anymore. I took her design book and pulled a pencil out the case that Yuzuha had brought in.

I designed a green ball gown for some lucky girl to wear. It had a vine like design that encircled the waist and travelled in a diagonal line down the slit up the middle left. It had a shimmery emerald green over-top that was slit, so the light green dress underneath was visible.

I handed the design back to Yuzuha, who gasped and slid her hand over the design. "Miyako, it's very pretty, I didn't know you could design" she said "Should I commission it for you?"'

I shook my head and took the book back and set about designing other clothes. Yuzuha took out another book and began designing also. "We should do this tomorrow as well" I said, happily. I'd always like designing clothes. Yuzuha smiled "we should".

We continued designing and talking. We looked up as the door opened and the twins walked in. They both stopped as they took in the design book in my hands and the sketch on the page. I was the first to talk. "Ko, you design?" Hikaru gave Kaoru thumbs up. I remember telling Hikaru that one night before bed, which was an interesting conversation.

I shrugged and remarked, "A pastime of mine I suppose". Yuzuha started flicking through my designs while the twins looked over her shoulders. Hikaru had enough of looking at my work, having seen most of it before and instead opted for sitting at the end of Kaoru's bed, which was currently occupied by me.

Yuzuha and Kaoru said something about commissioning some of my designs to be made and they left the room. Hikaru stood and walked up and stood next to the bed where I was sitting against the headboard. "Move over" he said and sat next to me against the headboard, once I'd moved.

Hikaru was staring at me, had been for the last two minutes. "WHAT?" I snapped, as he just kept staring without saying anything. Hikaru kept staring and said "I don't think I consider you a play-thing anymore, maybe because you're Haruhi's twin". I snorted and said "It's not that, its because I can tell you apart from him and I've been staying with you for 5 days now. I've grown on you".

Hikaru looked thoughtful and asked "How can you tell me apart from Kaoru?" I smiled and said, "I can tell because you're a bitch, you moron. Just like me". Hikaru's lip twitched as he fought the urge to smile, he jostled me a bit.

I lost my balance and fell of the bed. I grabbed Hikaru's sleeve as I fell pulling him down with me. Hikaru landed on top of me, looking incredibly shocked and blushing slightly. I then registered something very, very bad. I had been wearing an over-sized T-shirt to bed and currently it was around my stomach, exposing my obviously ladies panties to Hikaru's sight and surely, considering where his hands where right now, he knew I was not a boy.

I pushed him off me and ran to the other side of the room. Hikaru just sat, looking very confused. "Ko…girl…you?" He asked, dazed. I nodded and said weakly "Surprise" before walked over and pulled him up off the ground. "Don't tell anyone, or you **will die**".

Hikaru nodded dumbly, still in shock. So I slapped him. He snapped out of it immediately and held his cheek, "Ow, ow" he said. I shrugged and began to climb back into bed. Hikaru sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Actually, I can really see you as a girl, you always were a very girly man. Being in a dress would suit you". I glared at him "I like the clothes I wear and the word you're looking for is feminine" I stated.

Yuzuha and Kaoru came back. Hikaru winked at Yuzuha who smiled, eyes dancing. Kaoru was the only one in the room who didn't know I was girl. Kaoru looked at Yuzuha confused. "Why can't you tell me who Miyako is? After all, you don't usually commission clothes for others". Yuzuha's eyes twinkled merrily and she pulled out some clothes and laid them on the bed. "Try these on Ko" she said and pulled Hikaru and Kaoru out of the room.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Yuzuha smiled mischievously, a look that Hikaru shared. They turned to me and held some other clothes. "We forgot to give these to Ko. Can you give them to him?" I nodded and took them before dashing up the stairs to our room.

I opened the door without knocking and walked into the room. Ko stood there without a shirt on, without pants on, clad only in underclothes. I stared at him-her dumbfounded. Ko was undoubtedly a girl. It was highly accented by the hot pink bra she was wearing, I was fairly sure my blush and her bra matched. I couldn't speak, I tried to say 'I'm sorry' but nothing came out, I was mesmerised by the neon brightness of her bra, and maybe fantasizing a little but behind that was those shadowing thoughts that were repeating over and over again 'she lied'. Ko hurriedly changed and yelled very very loudly "GET YOUR PERVING ASS OUT OF THIS ROOM OR I SWEAR YOU WILL DIE".

I turned to my mother and brother, who upon hearing Ko had come to see what they had obviously hoped would happen. "Ko is a…" I trailed off and Hikaru looked at me and said seriously "Yes, she's a girl". I stared at him and mum "You knew" I stated, feeling betrayed. Mum nodded, having known all along. Hikaru said, "I only found out a couple of minutes ago".

Ko was blushing as everyone discussed her gender before she got angry. "Okay so I'm a girl get over it" she snapped at us and she turned to me "Did I not say get out or die". I gulped and thought of all the possibly bad thing and all the possibly worse thing Ko could do to me and then something clicked and I looked at Ko and stated "You're Miyako". She looked at me like I was stupid, and to tell the truth I felt stupid too. "Well duh, your obviously not the brightest star in the sky." she said.

Hikaru looked at the ceiling and started repeating 'Miyako' over and over again, testing the name. He looked at Miyako and said, "It suits you, very feminine" he said it like it was an inside-joke. Hikaru was looking at Miyako and she was looking back, both were smiling. _No, there was no way they liked each other. NO WAY!_ I thought jealously, not really sure who I was jealous over or whether I was jealous at all and it was just a side effect of being lied to. Lied to for an exceesively long time without any hint of ever being TOLD THE TRUTH!

_I can't be jealous that Miyako's smiling at Hikaru. She's not mine and neither is Hikaru, I don't care what they do…do I?_ I was confusing myself now. A hand was waving frantically in front of my face, how long had I been out of it? I blinked and saw Miyako right in front of me. Her face was inches from mine and she was staring at me. I felt myself mentally flinch at her feminine face, a constant reminder of what a fool I was. She spoke "Hikaru and Yuzuha went shopping for fabrics". I nodded dumbly, unsure whether opening my mouth would be a good thing as I didn't know what would come out. She moved to walk out of the room but as she brushed past me, I whispered "You lied to us. All of us. I thought I knew who you were but I didn't, I only knew an illusion". She stopped and without turning back, whusper to me "You saw what you wanted to see, it was your choice to believe that I was a guy, I wasn't trying hard to hide that I was a girl all you had to do was look but you couldn't even do that. You think you know Ko, you think you don't know Miyako, well the truth is...you don't know either"...

Will be continued next chapter. This chapter took a lot of thought but the last bits were rushed so I apologize for that but I hope you liked anyhow.

Ja Ne


	6. The Otaku

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own OHSHC

Kaoru's P.O.V

Ko was stealing Hikaru. Since she was sick, they'd spent more time with each other than me, not that I cared about what _Miyako_ does. "Kaoru" a soft, clipped voice said close to me "You dropped these". A green bottle of tear drops fell from behind me and into my lap, I quickly stuffed them into the sleeve of my kimono and debated whether I should thank Ko or not. Before I could decide, she was gone.

Everyone was wearing kimonos designed by our mother…and Ko, who actually wasn't wearing one. In fact she wasn't even hosting today, Tamaki insisted she not host for today at least.

"Of course, it's my job to take off the Kimono, isn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru was looking at me with the special look he reserved for our act. Oh shit, I'd gotten so caught up in my thoughts about Hikaru and _his shadow_. Utilising my teardrops, I played my part "Hikaru…I'm embarrassed…not in front of everyone, please…" I went into autopilot after that and I didn't come out of it until Haruhi muttered something about everyone crying and bumped into me, flinging the teardrops bottle from my sleeves.

Slowly Haruhi picked it up. I could here Ko in the background, stifling her laughter. Hikaru and I moved to shut her up about it, while Ko continued to fail at not laughing. "Here you go. Some high class Japanese teacake that commoners could never afford" I said, holding it out to Haruhi, in a carefully disguised bribe.

One excited girl called out "Haruhi, you like Japanese teacakes". Haruhi was totally honest, which drove the girls crazy. "No, but I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of my late mother as an offering". Tamaki over-dramatised per usual and began furiously stacking them up in her hands. Haruhi managed to look blank and annoyed at the same time, before she turned thoughtful. "I suppose I could always give them to Ko. He likes sweets".

Hikaru and I glanced towards her. She looked completely oblivious, sitting on a windowsill, but knowing her you never knew whether it was genuine. She turned her head and caught us. The transition of emotions on her face as she looks at us was like none I'd seen before. When she looked at Hikaru, she smiled and her usually sorrowful eyes lit up, and then when she looked at me her smile died and she scowled and her eyes darkened until she was glaring at me, probably imagining how I would die. I screwed up bad with her. But I don't care, in anyway, don't care at all.

Everyone turned towards the door when they noticed a girl hiding behind the door. Tamaki ushered the girl in, saying "Welcome to the Ouran Host…". He never got to finish as the girl shoved him away, yelling "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FAKER". She continued to freak out, yelling "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE CONSIDERED THE PRINCE OF THIS CLUB…". She began listing off things Tamaki was, all of them bad. Each tine she named another, an arrow would fly at him and pierce him somewhere in his body.

Hikaru commented on Tamaki's new technique while the strange new girl launched herself at Kyoya. "I wanted to see you so badly, my only prince" she cried as she hugged him. She then announced her engagement to him and reeled off all these things he did and Tamaki sulked in his emo corner….

Miyako's (Ko's) P.O.V

Yep, I thought as I observed today's newest drama that revolved around this strange girl, this one was definitely gonna turn out to be a crazy, maybe even an Otaku. Hm, maybe they'll let me bash her head against a wall if she gets too annoying. But Kyoya probably wouldn't let me seeing as they're engaged. Then she mentioned it, I was so right. But Kyoya also said they weren't engaged, so I still had the hope of introducing her head the wall.

"SHE'S AN OTAKU" The hosts began to cry out, in fear and amazement. "I've never seen one up close before" someone commented, I don't know whom. I'd lost interest in this long ago, until she made herself the host club's manager, and therefore my manager. Then Tamaki, being the coward he is, nominated Haruhi to 'take care' of the Otaku. Which ended up in them both making cookies, the twins being idiots and Tamaki going crazy about the twins being idiots with Haruhi.

"HARUHI, YOU'RE REACTION IS ALL WRONG. YOU'RE MENT TO REJECT THEM NOT LET THEM GO" Tamaki freaked, he looked around for support in his argument. His eyes fell on me. "Ko, you agree with me, right? You don't approve of your sisters reaction and what the twins did to her. I know you don't". Hikaru had appeared in front of me during Tamaki's tirade and had sat next to me with a piece of cake and a fork with a small section of the cake on it.

He offered the cake to me. I realised that this was going to look really bad on my part, but it was cake and cake is something I'll never refuse. It's a curse.

Leaning forward I ate the cake of the fork that Hikaru was still holding. My eyes closed as I enjoyed the bliss of eating the cake. I felt depressed when I'd finished the bite. I turned to Hikaru, hoping the cake hadn't been just for Tamaki's reaction and he'd gotten ride of the rest while I was in Cake Land.

But it was still in his hand when I turned to him. He even had another forkful ready, which I happily ate. Normally I would feel really awkward about having a guy spoon or fork feed me. But this was CAKE and it was Hikaru so it didn't mean anything. Also the fuss Tamaki was making was amusing. Then the Otaku was offered milk by Honey. She completely exploded at him.

Not only that but she proceeded to criticise everyone's characters, basically labelling us as 'weak and without depth'. She better be careful what her mouth runs off or she will end up at the bottom of a lake, placed there by me.

She re-wrote everyone's parts, starting with Honey. "You, if you act like a baby then that's all you are, from now on you are 'the baby-faced thug'" next she pointed to the ever silent Mori. "You are 'the childhood friend turned lackey'. She went on, labelling the twins as 'basketball heroes, absorbed in their own world'. I doubt they'd laid their manicured hands on a basketball in their life, well maybe Hikaru has. Haruhi became 'school nerd suffering from severe bullying' and Tamaki was 'the lonely prince. School Idol but destined to remain alone'.

But 'Kyoya-sempai' was perfect the way he was. She must be blind, or very very stupid; I just have to decide which. It just so happened that when she hugged Kyoya, who his back to me, guess whom she saw over his shoulder. She let go and pointed at me. "Of course, how could I forget? Ko, I have the perfect part for you. You are 'the intruder in the twins world. You turn your back on Kaoru, who continually reaches out to you and you focus only on Hikaru, who is struggling to juggle both you and Kaoru in his life'". She had finally finished screeching, but what's worse is Tamaki was up for it.

Now I was forced, with no other options open to me as Kyoya or Hikaru…not Kaoru considering we weren't interacting…would come and drag me back, to go along with this stupid idea of an Otaku…

**Author's Note: Thank you to my consistent reviewers: I-heart-Kaoru, Kuramasredredrose and my other friends who don't count cause most of the time you're just reading to make me happy.**

**This chapter took so long to write, but it's done now. Hopefully I won't pull the same thing I did to you all last time where I posted and then took down and then posted again and then took it down again before I finally posted the one I'm happy with.**

**But last chapter was a disaster and I'm no longer sure if I can write any chapter properly in only a week, so the updates may take longer now, as my perfectionist side is now not only limited to my drawings but my writing as well and never settle for anything less than what I think is 'done'. So from next chapter on, the updates will be slower.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you review.**

**Tawnyeyes10**


	7. Commotions

Disclaimer: I don't own O.H.S.H.C

Miyako's (Ko's P.O.V)

_Just ignore her… just ignore her. HEY MAYBE IF YOU IGNORE HER ENOUGH SHE'LL GO 'POOF', AND EVERYTHING WILL BE GOOD AGAIN, YAY. _This is what my mind was thinking as the crazy, annoying, insufferable Otaku, who doesn't deserve a name, continued shooting her stupid film about her stupid ideas, which are completely stupid…wait I already mentioned that…oh well they're stupid enough to be called so twice because they are so STUPID!

Kaoru reaching out to me, what a joke, is she crazy…wait it is so obvious that she is; now I think need another adjective…I GOT IT! SHE'S FUCKED UP…wait that's two words, damn…um…unhinged, no, perhaps disturbed or unbalanced… could be demented but they're all two long words for her…AH, I have a word for her ideas, fatuous, no too intelligent. OKAY, I HAVE IT! She is officially…barmy and off her trolley (**A/N. I love the word barmy for some reason**).

"KO" The Otaku, who I wanted to kill so very badly, yelled "THIS YOUR SCENE, GET MOVING". I darted to the scene, praying it would be over soon and I could leave and not come back until that damn Otaku was gone. Kaoru was on the ground and Hikaru was by his side, looking distressed.

I ran onto the scene, playing my part while thinking about maiming the insufferable, unhinged hag who was responsible for this and Kyoya and Tamaki who were going along with it. Stupid Hosts.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I heard Ko running onto scene and saw her fall to the ground, on her knees, next to Hikaru. Miyako looked at Hikaru with worry and affection, which was not one bit faked, it was the same way she looked at Haruhi sometimes. I felt an unknown ache settle in my chest. "Hikaru, are you okay?" She asked, worry shining on her face. Hikaru smiled softly at her and I felt a stab of jealousy that he could look at her like that and I couldn't. Hikaru turned his face to me, "I'm fine," he answered "But I can't leave Kaoru, not while he needs me".

Miyako, as I was training my mind to think of her, turned her gaze on me, playing her part perfectly. I looked at her pleadingly, as my part demanded only I wasn't acting. "Ko, please stay with me also. I need you to" I pleaded. Miyako's face was blank and her eyes frosty and I couldn't tell if it was faked, and suddenly I was asking myself 'who the hell was I to have the nerve to feel betrayed?'. She turned to Hikaru and hugged him, whispering an audible goodbye before she left and I felt an emptiness steal over me.

_It's not real; she's not leaving for real. It's just an act she doesn't really hate me. Please don't let her hate me._ My thoughts were spiralling out of control as Tamaki began his monologue. I had assumed too much when I had confronted her and I had forfeited her to my brother.

I sat there dreaming in the fake rain until the entire scene was over and I was free to leave, and that was exactly what I intended to do…until I heard a commotion. It sounded like Tamaki had it covered, something about Haruhi and her contacts and what's-her-names schemes.

I kept walking towards the now over commotion anyway. I walked around the corner and wasn't surprised when no one was there. It didn't stay that way.

Two less-than-welcome looking guys came charging round the corner after Ko. She looked, I suppose, pained as she ran. She may have been slighter than the guys and more agile but her shortness made her leg reach shorter than theirs, they caught her and not pleasantly either. One of the boys saw his chance once she was in their arm reach and grabbed onto the first thing they could.

I felt lava rush through my veins as I saw one of the pairs large, meaty hands grab onto her hair and jerk her backwards. She cried out and I felt my hands clench, _why wasn't I helping? I can't just stand here. WHY AREN'T I MOVING? Because she would never forgive me…and I'm already in deep enough shit with her…_

"You thought we would let your little hero act go. That girl called us thugs because of our families and we don't appreciate that" they spat at her. She looked up from the ground and glared. "Then go after her, after all she was the one who called you so, not me". The boys looked murderous. "We wouldn't hurt a girl, how dare you speak down to us," they shouted at her, as she stumbled off the ground. "How can I not speak down to you? You're harassing me for helping out someone who you clearly were looking to pick a fight with, and now you're picking one with me". "HOW DARE YOU?" they shouted.

One charged forward and socked her in the face. It seemed to me she fell in slow motion before, she lay on the ground again, breathing heavily. She didn't bother turning to face the boys, instead she caught sight of me, as she said "Leave now, before I hurt you and then paint a picture of the stupid looks on your faces when you know how truly I look down on you and laugh". Her voice was quivering with rage as she rose to her knees fluidly, showing the grace and power she had been hiding before.

She turned her head, to look over her shoulders at the boys, a homicidal aura surrounding her. "I wasn't aiming to start a fire by helping the Otaku but I don't regret it and I think you should let it go before I do exactly what I promised I would". The boys looked affronted before getting scared shitless and fleeing.

Ko warily faced me, scraped and scratched as she was, and began to walk towards me. I almost let brush past but apparently my mouth wasn't connected to my brain. "Ko, I…" I started and trailed off. She glanced at me from the corner of her mesmerising eyes and said… "Save it Hitachiin. I only need you to help me clean up, that doesn't require you to talk". I nodded quickly and followed her to the nurse's office, who was currently at home because no one could get hurt after school, no of course not.

Ko took up residence on one of the beds, while I hunted for alcohol wipes and ointment for bruises. I came back to the bed and stood in front of Ko and began rolling her sleeves up to her shoulders when her hands shot out and stopped mine. "Leave them, as long as nobody can see them they can stay," she said. "W-W-WHAT?" I stuttered. "If they can't be seen, then they're fine" she repeated. "But they must hurt, so shouldn't I just treat them along with the others" I suggested but Ko adamantly shook her head, proclaiming she'd do it tonight. I gave in and agreed to only treat the ones on her face.

None of them were serious and there weren't many. The only really noticeable one was the deep purple bruise forming on her cheek from the punch, the only one she flinched on.

When I was done treating, Ko pulled out concealer and covered her bruises and scrapes. I turned and almost walked completely out the door when I heard a barely audible "Thank You Hitachiin, but you dare tell anyone especially Haruhi and I will burn you alive for my enjoyment". I nodded and left. _At least she's talking to me now, even if she calls me Hitachiin, _I thought happily as I left, once again, except this time I actually made it home.

Miyako's (Ko's) P.O.V

"Shit" I groaned into my pillow, as my body exploded in pain as I fell onto the bed and tried to forget the day's happenings…it wasn't working. It was getting harder to hate Hitachiin K. and I wasn't ready to forgive him yet, I mean I could possibly begin, but with forgiving him means trusting him and there are some things I'm not ready to tell anyone, especially Kaoru.

But maybe I can mull this over tomorrow…or next week, when my body isn't screaming in pain. This is the Otaku's entire fault.


	8. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing, except Miyako.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Today, thank god, had misplaced the drama and was turning out to be fairly normal. Ko showed up, concealed bruises and all, nobody guessed a damn thing!

I know I can't expect them to but I just think that someone, especially Haruhi, would notice she was her twin after all.

I pushed the thoughts aside as Hikaru and I entered the 3rd music room. It seemed normalcy had triumphed today. Tamaki was in his emo corner, Haruhi was setting up, Kyoya was watching from behind his glinting glasses and Mori and Honey were…were not there. Knowing them, they were probably at Kendo practice.

All is normal with the world…but in the Host club that can't last long.

Half and Hour later…

Honey came crashing into the room, skipping happily. "That was awesome, Mori. You and Ko should spar together more often". He dived happily onto a couch of adoring females, Mori walked in after, silent as ever but wearing a small smile.

Haruhi paused for a moment in her hosting duties to look anxiously at the door. Ko hadn't yet glided through it. Honey noticed, "It's okay Haru-chan, Ko's just cleaning up after the sparing", Haruhi 'Oh'ed in understanding while the entire room erupted into squeals over Ko + a shower and what that equalled.

Ko failed to appear in the next ten minutes, nor in the twenty after that. In fact she didn't waltz through the door until the host club was over…now that I think about it, Ko was rarely there for the actual hosting, turning up afterwards more often then the alternative.

But at least we had one saving grace…the girls were gone. I say this because Ko walked in, drying her hair with towel, which is not why I'm glad the girls were gone, though that would make the girls start screaming enough to deafen us. No the reason why I'm glad is Ko had been obviously careless and hadn't dried herself of properly. Her lacy crimson bra, shone brightly through the fabric of her shirt and her lovely purple bruise bloomed on her cheek, that wasn't a good thing.

The room was silent. Tamaki was staring wide-eyed and unashamed at Ko's chest and everyone else was staring at her cheek. "Y…You…You're…You're a…You're a-a girl?" Tamaki stuttered. "And the last horse crosses the finish line" Ko muttered, after glancing down at her body and swearing fluently in a few different languages, looking at the ground before her eyes darted up to meet his. He then noticed what everyone else was looking at.

Miyako's (Ko's) P.O.V

Everyone seemed to be displaying very different reactions, despite everyone knowing that I was a girl. I glanced at Kaoru discreetly and sent him a questioning look. He glanced back at me and rubbed his cheek, his eyes darted between mine and studying the faces of the other inhabitants of the room. 'Oh crap' I thought as I realised, I'd forgotten to reapply the make-up.

I looked around and catalogued everyone's expressions, so then at least I'd know who to avoid and whom I would not have to. I started with my twin and immediately regretted it. Haruhi looked horrified and betrayed, horrified at the actual bruise and betrayed that I hadn't told her and let her help.

Kyoya's eyes were glinting dangerously and evilly beneath his glasses. While Honey was tearing up and hugging his bunny tightly and asking it why had someone hurt me. Mori was staring intensely past me, hands clenched. Tamaki was staring, eyes flicking back and forth from my top to the bruise and Hikaru was looking back and forth between Kaoru and me.

The silence was getting to me; it was time to end it. "Enough, stop staring at me I'm not a freak. It's a bruise for god's sake," I said coolly. Everyone's eyes swivelled to mine. "I'm going home now and if any of you wish to speak to me, you will have to wait until tomorrow, unless you can tell me what matters most in the world to me? Only if you can tell me that will you get to talk to me anytime between now and the front gate".

I turned and walked away from the open stares at my back. Only one set of footsteps followed me. "So Haru-nee, what matters most in the world to me?" I asked, without facing the no doubt concerned and hurt eyes.

Haruhi's soft voice answered, "What matters most in the world to my twin Miyako, is her loved ones. As long as Miyako still had people in this world to love, she believed she wouldn't slip away. That was what she believed but you, I can't honestly say what you believe because I don't know whether the Miyako standing in front of me, is the same Miyako as the one who told me that when mother died. I don't know if you are still the same person you always were or if the true Miyako, my Miyako slipped away when Isamu left her side, but I hope you still carry the same ideals, even if you aren't the Miyako I thought you were".

Haruhi turned to walk away.

"He's dead Haruhi, he died six months ago. I haven't been able to tell anyone who didn't already know…until now and I hope as my twin and sister, best friend and confidant, that you understand why I couldn't tell anyone and why I'm asking you to tell no-one, even Dad".

I began to walk out the gate, when I looked back over my shoulder at Haruhi's voice calling me.

"Ko…who knows?" she asked. This was her way of saying, whom can confirm this?

"Isamu's parents, Fumio and Arisu Morinozuka, Mori, Honey, Kyoya. Who knows of my relationship with Isamu at the current moment…Fumio and Arisu, Emiko and Michi, Mori and Honey. Of course the last two I'm only guessing but chances are they know. After all I was at his side on his last Birthday of which both Mori and Honey attended" Haruhi considered all the information and was probably thinking whom to ask first.

I left her there and went back to my apartment and proceeded to make myself dinner and eat it in front of the TV with the volume blaring, so I didn't have time to consider the consequences and lectures that surely would follow the truth I'd unveiled to Haruhi, and then went to bed, as thoughts danced in my head about the possible chance that the Host Club would hire hit men to go after the guys who'd bruised me. 'Wow, that sounds so pathetic', I thought as my mind began to spluttered and crashed into unconsciousness.

**A/N. Oooh, confessions, I hope this was unexpected for some of you at least because I really don't want everything in this story to be predictable.**

**No possible excuse for the delay in my updates, I just haven't gotten around to writing it after the idea for this chapter formulated about 3 weeks ago. Anyway my lovely readers, I implore you to review and yeah, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Tawnyeyes10**


	9. Sheet of paper

Disclaimer: I can't be bothered writing this every chapter seeing as it is always the same, so I won't say it again after this week. I own nothing belonging to O.H.S.H.C

Kaoru's P.O.V

"Hikaru, Kaoru" Ko nodded coolly at my twin and I, before walking of to her own class and looking to the front, although not paying attention to the people in the corridor but rather staring ahead with a completely blank face. It was the kind of face that shut all doors on questions and kept many secrets that would never be revealed. It seemed once again it was one step forward and three large steps back.

She remained in the same state of mind all through the first class, or so I heard from every gossiping girl in her class. They continued to gush about the inner workings of Ko's mind, while Miyako herself seemed to wake up and became the arrogant, closed off persona that all the hormonal girls attending our school fell for.

The lunch line moved steadily forward and eventually Ko joined the rest of the Host Club at our table, trying to ignore Tamaki staring unashamedly at her with bug eyes.

Haruhi was desperately trying to stop Tamaki from bothering her. It seemed he got the picture when Ko started to smile at him. He quickly backed of and Haruhi sighed in relief, knowing form experience to leave Ko alone in this sort of situation. Ko went back to eating, paying no more attention to the present gathering.

Carefully and cautiously Tamaki slid closer to her. Apparently he didn't quite get the message.

Now he sat very close to her and started to inspect her. Ko's eyes narrowed slightly and she sighed,

"Yes Tamaki, what do you want?"

Tamaki stopped inspecting for a moment as if to answer before continuing. Ko growled lowly but humoured him. When he'd finally had enough of looking over Ko, for whatever reason his mind found justifiable, he left Ko alone and declared,

"I would like to know who Isamu is, my darling daughter?" he sighed happily amongst the bright flowers floating in the air for no reason. Ko froze and looked at the table.

"What do you know about that?" she asked, her body tense and ready to leave if the look on her face was anything to go by.

Tamaki averted his eyes and coughed slightly. Kyoya picked up where Tamaki left off, "Well, you have very little information on your records and no real indication of what kind of past you had-," he was cut of Ko.

"I had the same past as Haruhi, we're twins honey!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up slightly, "Continuing with what I was saying, we don't know much on your past because we couldn't find anything."

"Damn right," Ko muttered but it went unnoticed by most at the table.

"And when I did some digging, I found this," he pushed a sheet of paper across the table to her, "It's not much, just a small mention of a hospital visit in which you listed your next of kin as Isamu Morinozuka, not Haruhi or your father.

Miyako's P.O.V

I snorted with derision on the last one. "Have you met my father," I mumbled quietly. Kyoya's eyes did the glint thing that meant he'd heard me but luckily no one else did. I had very little privacy left to myself now and I would prefer to keep the rest of it intact.

Subtly I eyed Haruhi, I had some news to spring on everyone and while last night still bothered me I couldn't, within good reason, blame her and it was more the forced up feelings of heartache and the regret I felt when I saw the betrayal on her face. I was planning to straighten it out with her at the end of lunch.

At least, we both know that, neither of us can hold a grudge against the other. I guess it's a twin thing and it's time like these I'm kind of glad it's there. Haruhi is right, I've let myself drift too far away from them and the problem was I was going to drift further away after today but this time it's not by choice.

0

The bell to signal the end of lunch rang and everyone got up to leave. I tapped Haruhi's shoulder as she went to follow the rest of the host club; she paused and waited for me. We began walking to her next class together.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eyes and decided to take the plunge before we actually reached her class.

I took a deep breather and began with, "You're really sensitive, you know that right?"

Ah, shit. Did not mean to say that, at all.

I was surprised when Haruhi giggled and tried to hide it, which made Haruhi laugh harder.

"Ko, you're my twin. That means I know what you mean when you say tactless things like that and it also means I know what all you're facial expression mean and all the ones that don't show on your face" she paused and looked down at her feet. We both stopped walking.

"I know what I said was callous and harsh. I know that you're still you. I just couldn't handle the secrets anymore; it was so different compared to the way we used to share everything. But either way I shouldn't have said anything, it's your choice what you want to tell and what you don't, it's just it's hard to watch you be in pain and I can't do anything because I have no idea why. Twins?" she asked, holding out her hand in our traditional way of forgiveness.

I shook her hand. "Forever".

She smiled warmly and then we resumed our walk to her classroom.

"So…Dad told me that you have been requested-"

"More like commanded" I cut in, Haruhi just continued on. "To go-" she cut off as we arrived at her classroom and the twins appeared at the door and pulled her in.

"Bye Haruhi" I called and walked to my own classroom.

0

My last host club, I thought, as I took my usual place and waited for the time to make the announcement of my leaving.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Ko didn't move or talk during the hours spent hosting, she watched though. And when she wasn't watching she was staring down at the table in deep thought.

When it reached the end of host club Ko looked down at the table once more before fluidly standing up,

"It's been fun," she said, loud and clearly and then stopped. She took a deep breath before talking again, "I mean, you guys can be right bitches sometimes but despite that you're really not too bad and if I had a choice I'd, probably, stay here with you guys and Haruhi. However, fate demands I leave so that what I'm doing. As I said earlier, it's been fun."

She smiled, a real smile at them…at me, and then left. And I'm guessing only Haruhi knew where she was going.

0

I know I said Friday, so Tuesdays great right. Okay, bad joke. I just thought I'd lighten mood a bit.

Now this is the last chapter for this story that I will write for the simple reason that I'm not incredibly good at writing girl/guy fanfics anymore without the proper concentration and sadly I don't have it.

I offer this up story for the last time, and I know no matter what you say that this time I can't back out. So please, tell me if you want to continue this story for me, otherwise it is officially on hiatus.

Thank you for the time and patience you took reading this story.

Tawnyeyes10


End file.
